1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to molding compounds based on aromatic polyamides.
2. Description of the Background:
The preparation of aromatic polyamides having the basic structure ##STR2## is known (Ger. OS 36 09 011). However, these aromatic polyamides have a high melt viscosity. Therefore in the manufacturing and processing of such compounds, one must employ high temperatures, generally at least 350.degree. C. At these temperatures the product often suffers damage, as evidenced by discoloration of the polymer or by inferior mechanical properties. A need continues to exist for aromatic polyamides of improved mechanical properties.